vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanic/Medic
Currently Vendetta Onlineâ„¢ is very much a FPS (First Person Shooter), but is evolving towards more of a RPG (Role Playing Game) on a massive multi-player scale. As such, there are many available "career" choices that can be made. If you're here then you're either interested in becoming a Mechanic/Medic or want to see how that role is handled in the game. So you want to be a Mechanic/Medic As a medic your job is: # To make sure that pilots in combat stay alive. # To ensure your factions Capital Ships and or Cargo Transports are not destroyed. # To repair victors of duels. The Repair Fleet There are a limited number of ships that can be used for repair purposes since the Repair Module is for Large Ports only. While you can potentially use any ship with large ports on it to do repairs, there are a few that have outshined others in this respect. Recommended Repair Ships: # In-Combat Repair #*Warthog: MkIV, Territorial Defender #*Atlas: MkIII, X-Type #*Wraith: Axia Guardian #*Prometheus: SCP # Support #*Centaur: MkII, Aggresso #*Ragnarok: MkIII #*Behemoth: MkI Both the Ragnarok and Behemoth are very bad at manuvering so they are recommended as more stationary mobile repair facilities. Rates/Donations This is the part of being a Mechanic/Medic that can be the best or worst part depending on the person. The standard price for a single shot of nanites is 50cr, with the max load of 30 shots per module. This means that you can spend up to 1500cr per reload with 2 Repair Modules equipped. Since the repair module is modeled after the Charge Cannon and can be charge to repair up to 3400pt of damage per shot a good Medic can make each shot last. So... How much should one charge for this service? Should you charge at all? This is totally up to you. Some prefer to accept only donations for their efforts while others ask for twice the reload cost. Some have more stringent rules as to who gets free repairs and who is charged, and even who will not be repaired at all. Survival Tips *As A General Medic In A Fighting Sector If you're planning to be more than just a Mechanic/Medic, make sure to make special binds/aliases so that you can inform those in your sector that you are currently playing this role. This will help in not being attacked on sight for simply being of a specific faction. Also, to help others feel more comfortable, DO NOT attack other players while playing this role, otherwise you'll have to watch your back constantly. Everyone loves a repair boat in sector and will generally leave you be as long as you don't piss everyone off. *As A Combat Medic For CtC or Capital Ships It helps if you already have a reputation as a Medium or Heavy pilot, because if you suddenly switch your ship, people might suspect something's up and target you. Make sure that you inform your teammates that you're playing as a medic so they'll know to protect you as well as the transport. It helps to fly something quick so you can easily catch up with the transport and be able to avoid incoming fire. The Prom is good in this role, as it is faster than the transport's maximum speed of 190m/s, and can absorb a lot of damage. Category:Passive Activities